Hitokiri, a Kenshin story
by One Hundred Different Words
Summary: Kenshin meets another Legendary Hitokiri-battousai, whos after his head. This hitokiri isn't like the others though, he really possese the skill to KILL kenshin, can kenshin fight his was to victory, or will he parish like his victims? find out.


Chapter one -  
Hitokiri, the kenshin story. 

The night was warm, but the wind was blowing gently just gently enough to keep the air cool, thus making it a comfortable time to sleep. Being as good of a time as it was, one man in particular couldn't sleep. He had long red crimson hair, his eyes were golden. many people said that if you stared into his eyes for to long before you knew it you would be dead before you could scream, Though many people rarely ever listened to such non-sense anymore. The man sighed deeply and began to sit up from his pallet, the cross like scar on his left cheek expanding a bit as he forced out his next sigh. He stood to his feet and grabbed the sheath of his katana. as he hed the blade in the air by the sheath he looked over it, with an accusing eye, sighing once mroe before putting the blade over his shoulder.

The mans name was kenshin, Kenshin himura. But because of his lifestyle people often reffered to him as the "man slayer" or "Battousai". Sighing one last time he stepped into an open area, no grass covered the ground, only hard, somewhat ominous dirt. It reminded him of his home, where ever that was. He lifted his head, and looked at his surrounding, nothing but bright full bloom sakura oak trees. He laughed to himself, taking in the beauty of it all, then before he could fulling begin to enjoy the art he ws surrounded by, a man matarialized infront of him. He had long white hair, snow white eyes, and a clean white Kimono on the looked a size too big, the sleeves of the kimono completely covered the mans hands, like a hood. The kimono was covered in silver lines, jagged uneven lines, some kind of tribal design. Kenshin looked up and stared the man in the eyes, his eyes were just as white as his clothes were, even though you could see the black pupiles the rest of his eye was nothing but white, and seemed to have some kind of myst flowing out of them. He also had a stoic stare on his face, his right hand began sliding backwards and onto the hilt of his katana. Kenshin began to speak.

"Who are you, and what do you want, Attack me before you answer these questions and i will make sure you dont wake up tommorow, that i will"

The man gave off a slight "Hmph" and unsheathed his katana half way, but began speaking instead of attack list kenshin was thinking.

"Kenshin himura. I am the one man in the world who can defeat you. you may call me master, but i am known as Sohjin kasake, leader of the kasake temple. I know all of your tricks, i know all of your styles, and i know all about your past, hitokiri battousai."

Kenshin was shocked and not surprised all at the same time. He had heard of a great Sohjin kasake, the one man who was said to be the equal of Kenshin himself, He didn't care though, death was not an enemy in kenshin's opinion. He slides his katana out of it sheath very slowly and got into a fighting position. His right foot in the back, his left foot arched out infront of his, with his left shoulder slouched close to the ground. His left hand held out open, palimg the flat side of his blade gently while his right hand held the hilt of the blade tightly and pointed the tip of the blade towards the ground. Hiten mitsirugi.

Sohjin nodded to kenshin realizing that kenshin was ready to fight. Sohjin simple gripped the hilt of his katana just as tightly as kenshin did, He slid his foot backwards also crouching in a low position, in the same stance and formation and kenshin himself. Nodding once the fight had began. A long silence filled the air, but it was nothing compared to the battle going on between the two mentally, Then just as quickly as the silence had ended the fight had began.

Kenshin ran towards his foe with god like speed, his long red hair flailing about in the wind angrily as he forced his body into a full spin with the tip of his katana jutting outwards and coming at sohjin with just as much speed as his running. Sohjin quickly ducked the tip of the blade being caught off guard and unware of kenshins speed, This mistake would not be made again. He then realized that kenshin had left a spot open for an attack when he forced the tip of his blade outwards, Capitalizing on this mistake Sohjin pushed himself upwards and slammed his shoulder deep into the side of kenshins lower back, making a dull slam as kenshin was forced to the side. With that attack kenshin spins around once again using his sheath to protect his body and his katana as the weapon, Sohjin came from the back of kenshin slashing his blade downards attempting to server kenshin's spinal cords, but his blade was knocked to the side by kenshins metallic sheath. Kenshin spun around nce again with his blade's tip coming at Sohjin attempting to pierce Sohjins heart and end the fight right there. Instead of this attack connecting it was knocked forcefully off to the side by the palm of Sohjins hand, Kenshin glanced upwards and stared into sohjins cold white and black eyes, a feeling of ice-cold terror went down Kenshins spine.

"If you are going to attempt to stab me in the heart come at me with something better than that."

Sohjin jumped inot the air a bit realizing that kenshin was infront of him, arm held out adn trying to regain his balance from his doged attack. In mid jump sohjin brought his knee deep into teh bottom of kenshins chin knocking kenshin backward off of his feet and slamming into the ground with a bone-jarring thud.

"Damn" Kenshin thought to himself.

Kenshin reached Backwards and pushed himself to his feet and began to mutter under his voice and study his surroundings. His eyes were now and cold as ice, he looked as if he was staring into a sea of blood. He was the battousai. He then jutted forwards with all of his speed with his blades tip close to his own face, his sandled feet pitter pattering on the ground below him. Just as he reached Sohjin he spun his blade around so that his hilt was infront now, and his blades tip in the back. He put his foot deep into the dirt and slide to a fast halt slamming the hilt of his blade into the middle of sohjin-kasakes chest making an extremely loud crack, it was almost as it Sohjins chest was callapsing, he felt a fire burning inside his chest, then he began to cough up blood slowly. He knew that kenshins attack had done more than just hit him, but no bones were broken, he wasn't feeling weak, but he was bleeding from the mouth. Sohjin couldn't figure anything out, so instead he decided to overlook the bleeding. He rushed kenshin with as much speed as kenshin had him, slashing his blade downards vertically , kenshins blade went up into the air and slammed into the face of sohjins blade, blocked. Although the slash was blacked sohjin had another attack in mind, he let his blade be blocked on perpous, He then cracked his fingers into a cup like form and slammed his hand forwards, in an attempt to pierce the skin and go into the body, leaving just enough room for him to rip kenshins heart right out of his chest. Instead his hand was met by kenshins hand, they slamemd against each other with as much force as an elephant stampede.

Kenshin looked directly into Sohjin kasakes eyes knowing that he was determined to kill this person. A look of pure malice covered his face. Sohjin looked at Kenshin with a smile dancing across his maniacle face. His misty eyes open wide and his teeth baring down on one another, grinding. He looked like a maniac also, his long white hair dancing in the wind and mixing with kenshins hair every now and then.

Sohjin spins around letting his blade slide off of kenshins blade with enough force to break them both, instead of kenshin staying still like sohjin had planned kenshin did the same attack, his blade slide across sohjins back cutting the face os his spinal cord just enough to paralyze him temperarily. Sohjins blade slid down Kenshins back also, doing just as much, if not more damage to kenshins spine. They both fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Breathing heavily Kenshin mummered "You fight well, that you do. But you held back. why did you hold back, didn't you want me dead"  
Kenshin laughed a bit but was stopped due to the pain in his back. Sohjin grunted angrily and began to speak. "I held back because i wasn't sure if it would be right to kill kenshin Himura, i want to kill the battousai. Not the man."

Kenshin began to stand, his legs shaking, his mind screaming in pain but his body not giving in. He turned around and noticed sohjin was already standing at his feet with his katana in its sheath. Kenshin was startled at the will power this man had, was he a man slayer also, Had kenshin finally found the one person he could call a rival. It was all surreal to kenshin, but before he could ask any questions Sohjin had run off, sohjin had left so fast that all kenshin saw was a black blur. Once again Kenshin was shocked, the speed, the will power, the arrogance. This man, Sohjin kasake, had struck kenshin, the manslayer, with fear beyond belief. Kenshin took a deep breath and sat down, running his hand through his crimson hair, thinking to himself. He caughed a little.

Later that night Kenshin had bandaged his own wounds and retired to his palletonce again. But Sohjin was far from asleep, Kenshin could feel it. Then he began to mumble as if talking to someone standing right infront of him.

"Next time...use what ever style you want, take what ever position you feel. Once i tell you i'll kill you, your death will be assured."

He feel alseep again...

Chapter 1 -  
end ----------

Preview of chapter 2 -  
Kenshin: Hello everyone! how are you today?

Sohjin: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if two Man slayers became a team?

kenshin:Well you are about to find out in the next chapter.

Sohjin: Please come back to spend time with us again someday, i hope all goes well until nex time, see ya!

Kenshin: Wait, before i go i have to give a special thanks to Nobuhiro watsuki for making me come alive to all you anime readers out there, and i also want to thank Unsung symphony for writing this fanfiction, it really show the true creator how much his fan love his work. and to you other fanfiction writers out there, keep up the good work see ya next time.


End file.
